Un amigo gruñón
by 3rika-chan
Summary: El deseo por mantenerte a salvo, el agradecimiento por rescatarme del abandono y por estar siempre a mi lado.


**Un amigo gruñón**

 _[- T-tengo miedo y hace mucho frío]_

Percibía fuertes tronidos en una noche fría y donde una gran cantidad de agua caía del cielo. Mis orejas descendían intentando bloquear un poco el sonido. No tenía recuerdos de cómo había llegado ahí, no habían memorias de una madre o hermanos, si es que los tenía. Para mí la vida comenzó debajo de un viejo automóvil que servía como única protección. No me sentía bien, tenía mucha hambre y la cobijita que me envolvía se empapó por completo. En sufrimiento, maullé con débil sonido mi pesar y al parecer un andante logró escucharme.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** Se agachó y yo me eché para atrás al verlo. **\- ¡Es un gatito!** Observó a todos lados buscando algo. **\- No veo a su mamá y apenas es un cachorrito.**

Puso una cara triste que cambió por una sonrisa cálida para acercarse. Yo me mantenía vigilante de sus movimientos y al verlo tan cerca yo traté de huir pero algo me lo impidió y entonces me atrapó.

 _[- ¡No, déjame, déjame!]_

Me sostenía con firmeza mientras yo quería soltarme, revoloteaba de un lado al otro moviendo mis patitas y colita, quejándome. Dedicaba dulces palabras a mi persona para calmarme mientras caminaba pero no era más que un extraño; un loco de pelos azules pero atrayentes ojos esmeraldas. El ruido de la lluvia paró y abrí mis ojos para ver cómo me depositaban en una camita esponjada dentro de una jaula. Revisé todo el lugar asustado, abriendo perplejo mis ojos afilados, no conocía ese espacio y un desconocido me tenía capturado.

 **\- Tranquilo, la lluvia pasara en un rato. Aquí estarás a salvo.**

Secó mi cuerpo y me dejó descansando, temblaba inexplicablemente. Hundía mi cabeza y me alejaba arrinconándome en una esquina. Pronto trajo una manta, todo se oscureció y me sentí más tranquilo en la profundidad de esa tonalidad negra. Por primera vez me sentí relajado, podía dejar de estar alerta y a pesar de un creciente dolor me quedé dormido.

La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos me sostenía un sujeto extraño con cubre bocas, me moví con desesperación pero en inconsciencia. Sólo quería tranquilidad para el dolor que me aquejaba pero siempre despertaba en lugares raros y aterradores. Nuevamente me pusieron en una jaula, esta vez mucho más pequeña, y vi una cara conocida que me cargó e iba meciéndome todo el camino. Aún temía por el lugar al que íbamos.

Los días posteriores fueron muy agotadores y apenas los recuerdo. Despertaba un par de veces y lo encontraba acariciando mi cabeza y por detrás de ella, me sentía tan débil que mis fuerzas para huir de su mano se fueron. Lamía mi patita porque dolía y me molestaba un vendaje que pusieron. Tenía hambre pero no tenía ánimos o energías para comer.

 **\- Vamos gatito tienes que comer, si no, no podrás recuperarte.**

Me sujetó acomodándome en una de sus manos e introducía con cuidado la tetina de un biberón. Mis ojos pesaban y a duras penas podía abrirlos. Puse mis patitas sobre uno de sus dedos recordando una sensación que creí olvidada, era reconfortante. De a poco comencé a succionar el líquido de delicioso sabor y sentía como recuperaba algo de fuerzas. Este extraño sabía cómo cuidarme y comencé a familiarizarme con él al verlo cada vez que despertaba. Bebí lo suficiente hasta que quedé satisfecho y cuando pensé que iba a dormir con tranquilidad hizo algo que me molestó.

 _[- ¿¡Q-qué haces!? ¡Detente, no me gusta, se siente raro!]_

Con las garras apenas formadas de mis cuatro patitas trataba de defenderme sin éxito. Él hacía movimientos con su pulgar de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces en mi parte baja. Me incomodaba de gran manera y producía una sensación que no me gustaba. Mordí su dedo pero no se detuvo hasta que perdí el control y con un pañuelo secó lo que quedó de suciedad. Mencionó que era trabajo de mi mamá enseñarme a hacer mis necesidades pero que en su ausencia él tendría que tomar el papel; esto se repetía cada vez después de comer, era en verdad vergonzoso. Me propuse aprender por mi cuenta para dejar de experimentar esa horrible sensación y mostrar vulnerabilidad. Luego de dar tal pelea me sentí muy cansado y sin darme cuenta me acurruqué en esa calidez que me envolvía para descansar.

 _[- Tiene un olor hogareño, muy familiar]_

No terminaba por acostumbrarme a mí alrededor así que, aún después de recuperarme, permanecí un par de días en la jaula. Se acercaba a jugar conmigo pero no siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y me ocultaba entre las sabanas. La persona que me cuidaba se veía amable y provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad pero no dejaba de desconfiar, algo me decía que regresaría debajo del viejo auto ahora que me encontraba saludable. Si dormía a la vista de él estaba casi seguro que despertaría en un lugar aterrador de nuevo así que me escondía al dormir. Estar a la deriva era lo último que quería luego de acomodarme y tratar de adaptarme a este hogar.

 **\- ¡Ya regresé!** Se anunciaba quitándose el abrigo y dejando sus cosas de lado para acercarse a mí.

 **\- ¿Cómo has estado gatito? ¿Ya te sientes mucho mejor?**

Lo miré fijamente y luego me di la vuelta enojado e ignorándolo.

 _[- ¡Cállate! Si de todas maneras voy a regresar a ese sitio no hay necesidad de que te haga caso]_

Era un verdadero mal agradecido pero me hería saber que volvería a la soledad y al miedo de estar en la calle. Era un lugar con sonidos extraños y aunque recordaba muy poco no lo hacía con felicidad. Lamí mi pelaje, me eché y de repente sentí como me cargaban. Se me quedó viendo mientras reflexionaba y yo le mostraba mi ceño fruncido y mal humor.

 **\- ¡Ya sé! Debes estar enojado porque no tienes un nombre.**

 _[- ¿U-un nombre?]_

Si me daba un nombre quería decir que deseaba conservarme, ¿verdad?

Mi corazón se aceleró y esperaba expectante a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Mis ojitos se cristalizaron por la emoción.

 **\- ¿Qué tal…? ¡Kuro-chan! Aunque no tiene sentido porque tu pelaje no es negro.** Volvió a probar. **\- ¿Lucky? No, creo que sería contraproducente además me parece más apropiado para un perro.** Me giró como si intentara analizarme. **\- ¡Hana!... no podría ser porque eres macho. ¿Pelusa, manchas, o quizás…?** Me desesperó e intenté arañarlo pero únicamente conseguí columpiarme en sus dedos.

 _[-¡Todos esos nombres son horribles! ¡Eres pésimo buscando nombres! ¿¡Qué tan idiota puedes ser!?]_

 **\- Eres un gatito gruñón.** Río un poco. **\- Mmm… los gatos siempre se creen criaturas superiores…**

 _[- ¡No sólo lo creemos!]_

 **\- ¿Por qué no te pongo… Senpai? Es un honorífico pero creo que podría funcionar.**

Estaba pensando en si era un buen nombre antes de dar mi aprobación pero al ver que no protestaba interpretó todo a su conveniencia y ahora " _Senpai_ " era mi nombre. Lo repitió con mucha constancia para que lo reafirmara y no fuera a olvidarlo.

 _[- Este humano hace lo que quiere]_

Por mucho que me allá molestado en un principio terminó siendo una buena elección. Pese a que hacía lo que quería también tengo que admitir que llegó a consentirme mucho. Al principio compró muchos juguetes para mí y podía fácilmente sacarlos de una caja cuando me apeteciera. Llegamos a pasar horas jugando a atrapar su dedo y morderlo, si se quejaba sólo tenía que soltarlo y podíamos volver a jugar. Adoraba mi bola de estambre pero mordía a cualquiera que la tocara y tampoco podía olvidar al estúpido pez que era escurridizo y difícil de atrapar. A veces sus exageradas muestras de cariño me asfixiaban y de esa manera se ganó varios rasguños en su cara y manos.

Las semanas pasaron para convertirse en meses y pocos meses en años. Ahora tenía la edad suficiente para conquistar todo a mi paso, este departamento era de mi propiedad, mi hogar. Tomaba largas siestas durante el día y en la noche era el momento adecuado para jugar, al menos mis horarios se acomodaban a la ocupada agenda de mi mascota humana. Llegaba, siempre llenaba mi tazón con comida y agua, jugaba conmigo y de vez en cuando me regañaba y yo me escondía molesto.

Cómo aquella vez a primera hora de la mañana.

 **\- ¡Senpai! ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?**

Estaba tan concentrado que no me percaté de su presencia. Mi rostro de malicia y diversión paso a un estado de alerta. Mis garras se mantuvieron sujetas, estaba inmóvil pero lentamente fui bajando sin quitarle la vista de encima.

 **\- ¡Arañaste todo el sillón!**

Se acercó molesto a revisarlo y culpable, me alejé con lentitud.

 **\- ¡Además trajiste el papel higiénico del baño, tiraste varios platos de la cocina y abriste el refrigerador para desordenar todo!**

Bufó externándome su descontento pero sólo me regañó por rasgar el sillón, por lo demás no tenía evidencia para culparme. Limpió muchas veces mis desastres hasta que puso reglas claras y cuando se contradecía solía hacer lo que me conviniera, después de todo nada más me divertía, no tenía nada de malo. Me asustaba su expresión de enojo pero de esa manera cuando volvía a sonreír por alguna razón me transmitía un sentimiento de alegría.

 **\- ¡Senpai! ¿¡Cómo fue que llegaste ahí!?**

 _[- No pasa nada, deja de hacer tanto escándalo]_

Interrumpía mi cena robada, la cual consistía en una rebanada de pan, disfrutaba de la vista sobre el refrigerador. No le molestaba que tomara de vez en cuando una pieza de pan pero gritaba dañando mis tímpanos cuando me escondía o me encontraba en un sitio que considerara anormal.

 **\- ¡Baja que puedes lastimarte!**

 _[- No es necesario que grites, tengo buen oído por si no lo sabías]_

Tapé con mis patas mis oídos e irritado lancé lo que quedaba de mi cena. Lo miré desde la cima, me preparé para saltar y como todo buen gato fue un aterrizaje perfecto. Sin embargo el idiota que quiso atraparme terminó estampado contra la nevera. Sobó su cara la cual se veía roja.

 _[- Debo de estar con el humano más torpe del mundo]_

Tal vez era descuidado pero últimamente lo notaba mucho más desanimado. Siempre por estas fechas y en esta estación del año se veía algo triste.

 _[- ¿Qué pasa? No puedes ir por la vida amargándome a mí el día… se supone que ese es mi trabajo]_

Estaba recostado en su cama, viendo a la nada y sin prestarme atención. Con mi garrita traté de hacerlo reaccionar al pasarla por su mano y hombro pero fue inútil. Maullé, me subí a su cama y me posé sobre su estómago, asechando, y analizando su cara. Nunca lo había visto sacar agua de sus ojos pero a él no le gustaba porque de inmediato la secaba con su brazo. Fui hasta a él y le ayudé secando con mi lengua.

 **\- Lo siento si te preocupe.** Río falsamente. **\- Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de un viejo amor. Todo fue culpa de un gran conflicto, hasta la fecha me culpo de no haberlo evitado.** Me abrazó, normalmente me resistía pero si lo hacía sentir mejor esperaría a que se descuidara para escapar. **\- Mira, es él.** Sacó una foto que nunca había visto de la mesita de noche.

Me basto con verlo para saber que era una mala persona. Rasguñé su mano para debilitarla y luego lancé el retrato lejos. Se rompió. De un brinco se levantó mientras yo salté y fui a esconder el cuadro a un lugar donde sabía que no lo encontraría, era mi escondite secreto. Gritó muy molesto pronunciando mi nombre pero para cuando salió de su habitación estaba frente a él meneando la colita con algo de enojo.

 **\- ¿¡Qué pretendías Senpai!? ¿¡Donde escondiste la foto!?** Bufó y me miro con el ceño fruncido. **\- ¡No estoy jugando, es la única que tengo!** Su expresión no cedía y aunque me hacía sentir culpable no lo veía a los ojos.

 _[- ¡Si vas a poner la cara que tenías hace un rato no la necesitas!]_

Me exalté y yo también lo enfrenté, estaba furioso y no me importaba tener que arañarlo a pesar de la posibilidad de un futuro castigo. Mi cola se erizo y claramente se podía notar mi posición lista para atacar. Igualmente gruñí enseñando mis afilados dientes, quería intimidarlo.

 **\- Tal vez tengas razón.** Se aproximó para sentarse en el sillón pero ante el acto tan repentino me asusté y di un brinco hacia atrás. **\- Así podría olvidarlo.**

Otra vez su rostro se entristecía y mostraba una falsa sonrisa. Me descuidé y me atrapó por detrás para sentarme en su regazo. Yo no dejaba de estar molesto, no lo atacaba, pero me resistía y quería que me soltara.

 **\- Senpai, tienes toda mi atención, no debes de ponerte celoso.** Acarició mi cabeza y parte de mi lomo.

 _[- ¿¡Quién rayos esta celoso imbécil!? ¡No vuelvo a preocuparme por ti!]_

Quise alejarme pero de una o de otra manera lograba calmarme con sus caricias. Siempre me resistía al principio pero lograba hacerme ceder al final. Sus cálidos dedos acariciándome eran placenteros, me relajaban y provocaban que ronroneara. Podía despertar en mí muchos actos involuntarios.

 _[- ¡Lo odio tanto!... aunque es una buena persona, probablemente lo suficiente para que lo llame "amo"]_

Esa noche descansé sobre él velando su sueño de posibles pesadillas. Lo vigilé viendo algo que tal vez no debí haber visto, una media sonrisa que portaba alegría. Lo miré embobado, curioso, pero ante un susurró me volteé avergonzado y me dispuse a dormir. Me relajaba a su lado y volvía a ronronear. Era innegable lo mucho que lo quería.

El tiempo pasó y en estos días él estaba muy ocupado, a veces tenía que maullar para recordarle por mis alimentos o rebajándome para suplicar por unas cuantas caricias. Ronronear solía servir para que me diera bocadillos pero ahora no me tomaba tan en cuenta así que me escondía por varias horas debajo del sillón, de su cama o en la alacena. Me decepcionaba que las horas pasaban y en ocasiones no notaba mi ausencia.

 _[- ¡Acaso ahora que crecí dejé de ser adorable!]_

¿Mi arma mortal contra los humanos estaba perdiendo intensidad? Me parecía imposible pues no era un gato tan viejo y tenía buena edad para que siguieran jugando conmigo. Pasé varias noches afuera de una puerta de dónde provenía luz, arañándola, maullando y prácticamente rebajándome a la súplica de cariño como un vil perro. Pero fui ignorado. Recibía un par de caricias mientras esperaba por su café y volvía a su encierro una vez más, cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

 _[- Y pensar que te atacaba por ser demasiado afectuoso]_

¿A dónde fueron a parar todas esas muestras de cariño excesivo que me asfixiaban? Otra vez la ansiedad de ser abandonado regresó. Estar solo tantas horas y que llegara a darme migajas de lo que antes recibía me ponía sumamente irritable; algunas veces lo arañé sin razón y obviamente se enojó mucho. Pasé demasiadas horas en mi escondite secreto derramando agua, cómo él, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión él no vino a acariciarme. Tal vez ya no necesitaba de mi compañía.

 **\- Senpai, te he descuidado mucho por varias semanas pero tan pronto junte el dinero que necesito nos mudaremos. Encontré un lindo lugar con jardín donde vas a poder jugar. Será divertido, empezaremos una nueva vida.**

Me llamó para acariciarme sobre su regazo, escuché sus planes, me aparté de él y me alejé dándole la espalda.

 _[- Yo no necesito una nueva casa o un jardín, lo que necesito…]_

A quién le importaba de todas formas.

Sentía que todo empezaba a derrumbarse, estaba preocupado pero mi orgullo me impedía cooperar y mi enojo no terminaba de irse.

La fatídica noche se acercaba con cada pasar de los días. Fui por mi tazón de comida, arrastrándolo, empujándolo con mi nariz hasta su puerta, estaba vacío y moría de hambre desde la mañana. Hoy había llegado, pasó de largo sin notar mi maullido y como siempre se encerró. Estaba próximo a la puerta cuando de repente se abrió y salió hablando por celular, mis movimientos no fueron tan rápidos como siempre y al querer "salvar" mi tazón él terminó pisándome a mí. Se resbaló pero a mí me dolía mucho mi colita, la sobé como pude pero mejor me fui molesto. Le gruñí antes de marcharme.

 **\- ¡Senpai lo siento, no te vayas…! Ah... si, perdone, sobre la casa…** No fue a buscarme sino rato después, me llamó repetidas veces pero yo no acudí a él.

 _[- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota? No entiendo la urgencia de irse]_

Hasta que me aseguré que fue a dormir me escabullí por comida. Personalmente me gustaba más la comida en lata revuelta con las croquetas pero dado que era imposible fui por la segunda opción. Tiré la bolsa, me posicioné sobre ella para aplastarla y que saliera más comida. Del suelo tomé mi alimento, no podía quejarme, mantenía todo limpio así que no debía estar tan mal. A empujones volví a levantar la bolsa y como no podía limpiar el desorden lo oculté bajo el sofá. Yo también permanecí escondido en ese rincón.

Me impresioné ver que pasaban muchos días y él no recordaba ponerme comida o agua, me frustraba y decepcionaba de encontrar el tazón siempre vacío. Era difícil conseguir el alimento por mi cuenta sin dejar un desastre, más que otra cosa, el agua. A veces le lanzaba miradas de rencor, reteniendo lágrimas de rabia y maullando con pesar. Era aún más extraño que él pasara, me acariciara superficialmente pero no me prestara atención. Estaba en la misma habitación pero no junto a mí.

 _[- ¿Los humanos no saben que son de nuestra propiedad? Sin mi permiso no debería de ignorarme]_

Esa noche de luna llena puse en acción mi plan final, si esto no lo traía de regreso nada lo haría. Estaba revisando unos papeles en el sofá mientras llamaba a alguien por teléfono, estos días ya no me interesaba saber con quién hablaba. Sutilmente me acurruqué en sus pies y suavemente empecé a ronronear, eso derretía el corazón de la gente, no había manera de fallar.

 **\- Ahora no Senpai, espera un momento.** Dijo apartando el auricular por un momento.

Lo pasé por alto y me deslicé en su regazo aparentemente sobre alguno de los documentos que revisaba.

 **\- ¡Dije que no!**

Me gritó, me asusté y salté a rasguñar fuertemente sus pies. Fue mi error más grande. Gritó, dejó el aparato a un lado y manifestó las palabras más horribles que alguna vez escuché salir de su boca. Me llamó "salvaje" y "agresivo" ¿pero quien era el verdadero malvado?

Mi cola descendió escondiéndose entre mis patas.

 _[- ¡Ganaste! ¡Espero que ya estés feliz!]_

Gruñí, mostré mis dientes y lágrimas de un extraño sentimiento se deslizaron. Algo me había dolido mucho pero no veía un daño físico. Lo vi perplejo, era la cara de arrepentimiento que se mostraba demasiado tarde. Hui con la intensión de ya no regresar, no había un lugar para mí ni en ésta y por supuesto que tampoco en la nueva casa.

 **\- ¡Espera Senpai, no quise decir eso, es sólo que…!**

 _[- ¡Cállate, no me sigas a mi escondite!]_

Subí al ducto de ventilación, era mi lugar especial, nadie me molestaba en ese espacio. Él no podía entrar y aproveché para correr hasta la salida, nunca lo había hecho pero mi instinto me podía guiar. Otra vez en la frialdad del comienzo, el mismo miedo e igualmente con una lesión pero ésta mucho más profunda. Apenas estaba a pasos del departamento y me detuve en un instante. Una puerta se abrió y reconocí el olor y sonido de los pasos de quien se acercaba.

Corrí con toda la rapidez que mi cuerpo me permitía, no me estaba alimentando correctamente así que mi velocidad y reflejos disminuyeron un poco. Estuve cerca de terminar bajo las llantas de un carro descuidado que pasó. Me cansé, no tenía seguridad de mis pasos, di varias vueltas hasta que decidí buscar aquel lugar donde nacieron mis recuerdos. La nostalgia de los primeros cariños me invadió pero quise olvidarlo, él ya me había dejado atrás.

Caminé parcialmente disfrutando de la oscuridad de la noche hasta que un sonido de alerta vino directo a mis orejas. El fuerte y descontrolado ladrido de un perro estaba cerca, mi piel se erizó. Fue peor cuando escuché su voz suplicando y tratando de calmar al can.

 _[- ¡No me digas que ese idiota…!]_

No había tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí a su auxilio. La escena no era muy alentadora, el perro tenía acorralado al imbécil traidor contra una esquina bloqueando su paso, estaba sentado sobre el suelo y el perro casi se le lanzaba por completo. El atacante era de una raza grande, no tengo la menor idea sobre su origen pues nunca fue de mi interés ese animal, en tanto yo, era pequeño.

 _[- Pero en qué estoy pensando, lo que cuenta en una pelea es la estrategia y los perros son todos unos idiotas, la televisión nunca miente]_

 **\- T-tranquilo lindo perrito, no voy a hacerte nada m-malo…**

Nunca lo vi tan asustado antes. Me apresuré y di una acertada mordida a una de sus patas, la sorpresa podía darme la ventaja. Una gran batalla se suscitó. Siempre permanecía delante de mi humano para que toda la atención se centrara únicamente en mí. Di una serie de rasguños y un par de mordidas que fueron contra restaras por mordidas más salvajes y empujones contra la pared. Mi pelaje tomó el color de otra tonalidad chillante y ya no podía mantenerme correctamente en pie, una de mis patas había quedado fuera de juego.

 **\- ¡Senpai es suficiente!** Quiso interponerse en la pelea para detenerme.

 _[- Hazte a un lado y no me estorbes que trato de defenderte]_

Unos dientes se incrustaron más allá de mi piel, maullé quejándome profundamente, dolía, dolía muchísimo. Sentí que me zarandeó de un lado al otro, parecía que quería arrancar ese pedazo, después me lanzó y me estrellé contra una pared. Mis patitas temblaban y no conseguía ponerme de pie, temía que ahora atacara a mi humano. Escuché una amenaza final del atacante y al no tener mayor interés, ladró y se marchó.

 **\- ¡Senpai, Senpai, Senpai!**

Con pesadez únicamente lograba abrir uno de mis ojos. Maullé y dejando todo orgullo atrás me disculpé por haber salido del departamento sin permiso, por interrumpirlo y por ser tan "salvaje" como dijo. Probablemente si era un mal gatito.

 _[- Perdóname… a-amo]_

Por primera vez lo reconocía por lo que era, la persona más especial que siempre me cuidaba: Mi amo.

Con desesperación y cuidado me cargó para llevarme al veterinario. Deseaba más que nunca que me acariciara pero era pedirle demasiado, tenía que recibir un castigo. Al menos estaba aliviado de ver que se encontrara bien y que no se hubiera hecho daño. Buen rato pasó y no sabía nada de él, estaba ansioso, no quería estar solo. Fui tan estúpido como para huir pero nunca consideré las consecuencias.

Desperté del letargo y me encontraba en una especie de camilla, no podía moverme y no me sentía bien. Alcancé a ver a mi amo hablando con un extraño, de alguna parte recordaba al sujeto de cobre bocas. El humano salió y me quedé a solas con mi amo, no escuché de qué hablaban pero seguramente necesitaría atacar al otro humano que lo entristeció.

 **\- S-senpai, estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien.**

 _[- Nunca dices mentiras así que debe ser cierto]_

 **\- M-me dijeron que necesitaras dormir por un tiempo, p-pero no te asustes, cuando despiertes habrá grandes pastizales, un montón de pescado, agua y toda la demás comida que quieras. Podrás jugar todo lo que quieras y ya no habrá quien te regañe.**

 _[- Que tonterías te dijo ese estúpido, ¡además le creíste!… espera, ¿Cómo que nadie va a regañarme? ¿Eso significa que no vas a estar ahí? ]_

¿Él no podía abandonarme, verdad? El amo que me cuidó desde que tengo memoria, que me puso un nombre y jugó por horas conmigo no puede abandonarme.

 _[- ¿Voy a despertar en un lugar extraño?]_

Ligeras gotas de agua se filtraron sin control, estaba agotado pero empecé a ronronear. Él siempre interpretaba las cosas a su conveniencia, así era mi amo. Pensó que buscaba un poco de cariño, que si bien era cierto, no era la razón de mi lindo cantar. Me acarició como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sus dedos deslizándose correctamente por toda la extensión de mi pelaje e incluso por mi cuello. Me gustaba esa manera en que lograba calmarme. Me sentía querido, el gatito más feliz del mundo.

 **\- Vas a estar bien Senpai. Estaré cerca cuando me necesites.**

Me desconcerté al sentir una gota de lluvia en mi rostro, no le tomé importancia y cerré mis ojos ante la delicia y calidez.

 _[- ¿Sabías que los gatitos también podemos ronronear al estar agonizantes? Es parte de los muchos secretos de nosotros los gatitos. No creas que puedes engañarme con tus palabras, lo sé, pero gracias por intentarlo. Aun así prefiero que pienses que lo hago por otra razón, tal vez yo si logré engañarte. ]_

Froté ligeramente mi cabeza sobre la mano que me acariciaba y luego de un último maullido logré entrar en el profundo sueño.

=Fin=

Notas:

Siempre he pensado que si Souichi y Morinaga fueran mascotas en definitiva Morinaga sería un tierno y fiel perrito mientras Souichi sería un rebelde pero adorable gatito. Había tenido ganas de escribir este fic desde hace tiempo (el de Morinaga también lo terminé) y ahora tengo la idea de un Mori-nya-ga X Souichi-cat(?)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si gustan me dejen un comentario (es bueno conocer sus opiniones) :3


End file.
